tcs_brantsteele_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Survivor 1
(merged) | returnees = Michella Faircrest (8) Nichole Aguilar (8) River White (8) Ronald Fosberg (10) | previousseason = n/a | nextseason = Season 2}} Survivor: Palau was the first season. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Summary On the Taro tribe, Aaron immediately offers to be the Tribe Leader as he feels like he has the most experience out of anybody here. Nobody objects. Aaron CCs (confession cam) that he's a camp counselor, hence his experience. Meanwhile, on the Cassava tribe, Summer CCs that, since they've gotten onto the camp, everybody's been getting along and has been working together to try and make a shelter and that Reece has offered to be the Tribe Leader and hasn't even been too bossy. Julia CCs that this is a perfect opportunity for her to catch up on missed vacation time, prompting Pareesa to notice her laziness when she leaves for the water. She (Pareesa) leaves to go get food for everybody. Back on Taro, Emilia is telling everybody about how her and her husband met after they finished setting up shelter. Everybody exchanges family stories. {TARO} wins Immunity! Back on Cassava, Reece tells everybody to vote with their heart for who should be voted out. Pareesa then calls out Julia for her laziness and that the tribe should be united and that everybody should do their part to help. Summer tells Pareesa that calling people out like that isn't going to help either. Summer CCs that she hopes everybody can get along. Ronald CCs that it'll be a tough choice, while also calling himself The Ronald. He then says that he wants to be a successful business man like Donald Trump, hence the nickname the Ronald. During Tribal Council, Julia becomes the first one voted out. Reece CCs that, in the end, he felt like Julia was the cause of the trouble but that, if Pareesa continued to randomly call people out, she may be leaving soon. In the end, all he wants is a united tribe. {CASSAVA} wins Immunity! The entire Taro tribe is confused on who should be to blame, causing the tribe to crack a bit as peole gather in small groups to discuss the vote. Aaron demands that everybody listen to him and that he should control the vote. Nichole gets really annoyed at his recent jerkass and entitled behaviour but agrees with him that the weakest person should go. River and Kian become really good friends on the beach and agree that they should protect eachother and that, right now, the best way is to get rid of the weakest player so they can win immunities. Aaron comes by and tells them that he wants Emilia out. During Tribal Council, Emilia becomes the second one voted out. Aaron becomes even more entitled as him and Nichole have a huge argument that night with him declaring that she is going home next as he has the votes to do so. River and Savanna comfort Nichole afterwards. {CASSAVA} wins Immunity after Aaron throws the challenge. He CCs that he threw the challenge to get rid of the disloyal Nichole. Numerous arguments erupt between the two. During Tribal Council, Aaron becomes the third one voted out. Nichole is pleased that he left. River and Kian hope they can win another immunity. {CASSAVA} wins Immunity! Nichole, Savanna and Lauren agree to stick together and discuss sending home River. Kian overhears this and tells River, who goes up to them and discusses sending home Zarir. After that, River, Kian and Zarir discuss a tie to send home Savanna as, while she is super nice, she is the next weakest and sending home Nichole would do nothing but destroy the tribe. Zarir goes up to Lauren to try and get her to flip on Savanna. Lauren then tells Nichole and Savanna that Zarir is campaigning for Savanna to go home. Nichole then tells Kian that Zarir needs to go. Kian comtemplates flipping on Nichole. However, Zarir thinks that he's flipped some people against Savanna, although he didn't tell River and Kian this, who came up to him about flipping on Nichole. During Tribal Council, Zarir is the fourth one voted out. Nichole is super surprised at the vote and CCs that River is next to go should they lose again. {TARO} finally wins an Immunity! People are getting really annoyed at "The Ronald" and all of his antics and egotism. After hearing that David wanted him out, he goes to Reece and propose getting rid of David as he is "lazy and a master manipulator", despite David being one of the more helpful tribe-mates and Reece's closest friend on the tribe. During Tribal Council, Ronald is the fifth one voted out. Reece is surprised how he's managed to keep the tribe united. {TARO} wins Immunity! Leo has noticed that Reece has complete control over everybody and talks to Michella, who agrees. Michella DRs that Leo is super nice and is right. She hopes that she can make it to the end with Pareesa and Leo but knows that they could be jury threats. Michella, Pareesa and Leo decide that Reece is too strong of a threat at merge. During Tribal Council, after a tie that was broken via past votes, Leo becomes the sixth person voted out. Reece becomes very annoyed that he was almost out due to him helping a lot around the camp and being very nice but thinks that everybody is just ungrateful and doesn't know what he could've done better. He then thinks that everybody is after him except for David and Summer. MERGE HAPPENS! Lauren tells Savanna about all of the drama on their end. Savanna tells Lauren about Aaron vs Nichole. Nichole, River and Kian make amends and they all have the idea of having their tribe stick together. Reece becomes more aggressive as time goes on due to anger. People are already deciding to turn on him. {REECE} wins Immunity! The Taro tribe noticed David as Reece's right hand and wonder if they can get others to flip. Reece is realizing that he will always be a threat and later apologizes for his behaviour. During Tribal Council, David becomes the seventh person voted out. Reece blames himself for David's elimination and wants to make sure that he can keep his tribe united once more.{LAUREN} wins Immunity! Reece talks to Kian and Summer about keeping him for another round and he'll vote however he wants. Michella thinks that, after Reece, people will turn on Nichole. however, she wonders if the entire Taro tribe will stick together and hopes not. River tells Savanna that he was on the verge of being the next one out but is now in the majority alliance. Savanna tells him that it would've been terrible to see him leave but she isn't going to lie about the all girls alliance on Taro. During Tribal Council, Reece is the ninth person voted out and the first member of the jury. {KIAN} wins Immunity. Summer becomes the second member of the jury. Michella and Pareesa know it'll be one of them going next. {MICHELLA} wins Immunity. The two of them don't even bother strategizing and enjoy the last moments together. Pareesa becomes the third member of the jury. River discovers that he is on the outs and plans to get Michella on his and Kian's side to take down Nichole's alliance. {MICHELLA} wins Immunity! River and Kian turn against Lauren due to her being a major jury threat (nearly winning immunities and having friends on the jury). Nichole, Savanna and Michella agree to take out River. However, it's become a bit obvious that Savanna will get to F2 so River, Kian and Mcihella agree to Final 3 and to get rid of the potential jury goat. {MICHELLA} wins Immunity! {NICHOLE} wins Immunity! The remaining Taro agrees to get rid of Michella due to her immunity streak. {RIVER} wins the final Immunity and votes off Nichole.